


For You, I'd Wait

by typervoxilations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Javi/Emil brotp, Javi/Jo brotp, Javi/Marco brotp, Javi/Marco former friends with benefits, M/M, Modern AU of an existing RP, Normal Eiji, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sass, Slash, original male character/original male character - Freeform, which is pretty much tsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typervoxilations/pseuds/typervoxilations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to find the right one.</p><p>Sometimes the right one isn't who you expect it to be.</p><p>Sometimes it's who you're expecting.</p><p>Sometimes it's the one who's been there all along.</p><p>How long would <i>you</i> wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I'd Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is a modern AU of the existing GaiaOnline rp, [Til Kingdom Come](http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/barton-town-role-play/m-oa/t.96005917_1/), by the lovely June and Mimi.  
> Javier and Eiji © Voxi | Japhet © Doll | Louis © Eanne | Emilio © Eli | Hibiki © Fra | Nicolas © Chao | Marcos © June | Jocelyn © Blue

Ex-marine Javier is trying, and failing, to come to terms with his year-old PTSD - his friends know him as a flirt but few realize that it is his only way to cope, until he meets the elusive stranger who manages to quite literally charm his pants off. In a completely different world, heir to the fashion industry Louis struggles to deal with the responsibilities and harmful gossip that comes with the title he may or may not even want; and the prince of shadows to the world of underground business Hibiki tries to juggle the approval of his parents, his longing for freedom from a life he didn’t choose, and the icy distance of his younger brother Eiji, while Eiji tries to deal with a rivalry with the famous war hero’s youngest son, Emilio, who is also having trouble managing the (mostly romantic, even if they don’t realize it) problems between his older brother Nicolas and family friend Marcos, and the persistent jealousy he has of his brother.


End file.
